Hereinafter, an ink jet printer will be described as an example of a recording apparatus. In an ink jet printer disclosed in PTL 1, an external ink supplying device is provided on the outside of the printer, and an amount of ink able to be accommodated can be increased. An ink bag and the printer main body included in the external ink supplying device are connected through an ink supplying tube.